


The Need to Switch Things Around. [[On Hold.]]

by JBreaker2033



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adding that just to be safe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Big Brother Charlotte Katakuri, Chapters not in order, Comedy, No Incest, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JBreaker2033/pseuds/JBreaker2033
Summary: Charlotte Darling and Charlotte Donavel are wildcards in a world full of even wilder cards. They fight, they hate, they joke, they mess with Big Brother Katakuri in a way that puts everyone on edge, and they don't give a damn.Charlotte 'Big Mom' LinLin couldn't be prouder.Or: Charlotte LinLin is an actual mom because even if she didn't have actual parents, she'll be damned if her children don't as well. She will love them in her own way, protect them in her own way, and to be honest...nothing much should change.But they don't fear her, and that changes a lot of things.(Charlotte Darling and Charlotte Donavel are never killed by their own mother because their dad pissed her off. Again, doesn't change much. But it changes enough.)





	1. Which one is which? The first switch.

**Author's Note:**

> Charlotte Darling and Charlotte Donavel are original characters. They aren't like...legit. In any way. But this is fanfiction so they don't have to be. 
> 
> Anyway, moms should be mothers, family comes first, and in a world like One Piece you love what you have. Charlotte LinLin has children, lots of them, so she loves them. 
> 
> Its honestly as simple as that.

Charlotte Donavel is older than his twin sister by 1 minute and 9 seconds, and comes out as an olive skinned angel compared to his sister, Charlotte Darling, who comes out screaming and crying and _biting_. Their father is repulsed by this switch, because girls are supposed to be quiet and submissive while the boys are rowdy and loud and _proud_ , because he comes from an island with strong fighters with weak, dated mindsets. Charlotte LinLin doesn't like this. At all.

The man's soul, as far as LinLin is concerned, doesn't even deserve to be eaten. It tastes like shit. She eats it anyway, because post pregnancy she is starving, and her two newest children do not _deserve_ to be burdened with a man such as him in life _and_ death. Her daughter sticks her tongue out, her son starts laughing, and LinLin smiles to herself.

Her two newest children are most interesting indeed.

 

\---

 

The first switch, as it would be called years later, happened at 4 when Darling realized that the only thing in her wardrobes and drawers were skirts and dresses. Pink and red and white, all in good shape and made with care, but Darling threw a quiet fit when she saw.

"Skirts and dresses are for stupid girls who want to act all frilly. _I_ want to play in the dirt, because that's what _strong_ girls do." Darling muttered, glaring at the pink and red skirt with white lace trim. It was like she was glaring at the devil himself. With a girl like Darling, she probably _would_ do that. She'd probably take a crack at his kneecaps too, to be honest.

"We could always switch, you know. Boys give me stuff because they think I'm a girl, but then they find out because my clothes, so..." Donavel replied, looking at his little sister's skirts and dresses with a sly sort of look that no 4 year old should have. His sister's eyes widened.

"We could? Wouldn't we get in trouble?"

Her brother 'pfft' and waved a hand at her. "Trouble-shmouble. You want something to play in, I want something that looks pretty enough to make boys give me stuff. It's...a win win, I think."

Both twins grinned.

 

\---

 

On the streets of Tottoland, a pink haired kid was being followed by a trail of boys. All laden with sweets, coins and pastries. The 'girl' laughed, leading them along like ducklings, and Charlotte Oven scratched his gradient-somehow hairdo and wondered when his little sister _liked_ to play in dresses.

Somewhere near a candy floss forest, a pink haired kid was rough housing with everyone else, laughing and getting scrapes and bruises just as easily as the next. The 'boy' dodged a tackle and climbed a tree, sticking out his tongue at the cries of 'cheater! cheater!'. Charlotte Daifuku wondered when his little brother forgot his clean and dainty demeanor and decided to play in the _dirt_. Both brothers shrugged, waved at their siblings, and walked away.

Charlotte Katakuri let out a quiet chuckle, adjusted his scarf, and went to tell mama what the twins had been up to.

Charlotte LinLin just smiled.

Interesting indeed.

 ---


	2. The Young are Weak, the Old are Bleak. Chapter 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donavel hated Katakuri. Hated him for awhile. 
> 
> But siblings tend to stick, tend to love in their own way, tend to Understand and Accept when no one else does.
> 
> Donavel pushed aside his pride a long time ago, and with that, the hate.

Big Brother Katakuri. Sweet Commander Katakuri. Charlotte Katakuri. Katakuri, Katakuri, Katakuri.

Donavel didn't see the appeal.

Sure, he had the biggest bounty out of all their siblings, but combine both his and his sisters and their's was 1,248,000,000 beli. They were a package deal, so that's how it should've worked. But the government liked to make things difficult. Had to put a 624,000,000 million beri bounty on both of them. Had to make it even too, the little weasels. His little sister should have had a better bounty, but not many people saw his sister as a threat until she fought, with her candy pink hair and simple looking double revolvers and the burns on her back.

Still. They did not like Big Brother Katakuri.

Katakuri loved them all but their brother was always unintentionally cold, and his own devil fruit just didn't... it didn't _work_ on him. It was frustrating, made him want to con a King out of his throne again just like 7 months ago, because he needed the rush and he needed the _power_.

His sister didn't like him nearly as little as he did. With himself at the center, he knew his bounty was going to stagnate for awhile and he was, albeit grudgingly, fine with that. He knew that his skill was great for his age and while it could be better, it was fine. It was his little sister that really _hated_ Katakuri. Mama wanted her kids to get along, loved them all equally and with her entire heart, but rivalry was bound to happen.

Darling hated Katakuri, and Katakuri accepted that.

He trained her, beat her in spars and told her what was wrong, talked with her about pressure points and finger pistols and moonwalking, protected her when they were little when the kids beat down the girl with shark teeth that she refused to hide.  Katakuri loved all his siblings, protected them all and trained those who wanted training. but...

Darling never liked caring. Never liked people telling her what was wrong with her, never liked people taking a blow that was about to hit her, never liked people laughing at her because Darling Wasn't Weak. His sister went through hell and came out of it with her back branded and bloody, with her demeanor paranoid and twitchy, with a burning need to be top dog because if she wasn't she was...well, she was weak. Darling didn't like to be weak.

His sister trained with Katakuri because she wanted to beat him, she talked with him because she wanted to know how to be better, she let him take the blows that would kill her because if he was injured then he couldn't train and his skills would dull. His sister cared about their second eldest brother a lot, loved him as all their siblings did, but he knew there was a dark side to his sister that never really went away after those long years of fighting by herself. 

Darling 'hated' Katakuri because she hated being weak.

Donavel 'hated' Katakuri because...he didn't know.

And Katakuri, Big Brother Katakuri, Sweet Commander Katakuri, Biggest Charlotte Child Bounty Katakuri...he accepted that. 

 

 

 

_~~There would always be that rivalry, that jealousy, that burn to be greater than his brothers and sisters because he knew he was destined for greater things, but Donavel would never really hate his older brother.~~ _

_~~Katakuri accepted that too.~~ _


	3. Beware of the Dragons at Sea. Chapter 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte Darling is on a ship with her oldest brother Perospero, and she is 7 years old. They run into a sniveling Dragon that is not mighty at all, and Charlotte Darling returns ‘Home’ 10 years later with a brand on her back and hatred burning inside of her. 
> 
> I hate dragons, she tells them. That is all they need to know.

Charlotte Darling is 7 years old, and her and her twin brother’s birthday is coming up soon. Charlotte Donavel wants to stay on the Island they are tentatively starting to call _home_ , to play with their younger siblings Moscato, Mash and Cornstarch, but Darling wants to go to sea. 

Charlotte Perospero is 17, and is getting ready to go to a small island called Nido del Drago for the first time. He overhears his younger sister’s wishes, and asks his Mama if he is allowed to bring Darling on his ship. She thinks about it over tea and biscuits, chatting with her eldest all the while, and she eventually says yes. 

Perospero tells his sister about the news, smiling as she whoops and cheers and runs around her room grabbing coats and sturdy boots and misplaced bullets. He hands her a cherry flavoured lollipop after she finishes packing. 

It is nice. Almost peaceful. 

And Perospero can appreciate that. 

 

\---------

 

When they set sail for Nido del Drago, most of their family sees them off. Katakuri, sweet as always, messes up her hair and gives her a case of 7 seastone bullets as an early birthday gift. She hugs him tight and she giggles when he picks her up and sets her on his shoulder. 

Donavel is nowhere to be found, probably playing with Moscato and Mash somewhere else like always. She huffs and crosses her arms and her Mother laughs and laughs and hugs her tighter than ever when Katakuri sets her down. 

'My little girl, all _grown up_ and off to sea! Ha-mamamama!'

She smiles, and her mother smiles back.

**_(In another world, she is not there. She is not alive and breathing and 7 years old. She is dead because her Mother could not smile at her, could not smile at her brother. But this world is filled with hope, filled with good endings and beginnings and this world is not as harsh._ **

**_But Darling and her Biggest Brother brave the sea when Dragons come to feast, when the seas are calm but the atmosphere choppy and tense and heavy. Dragons like shiny things, things to tote around and display, and wouldn't cherry blossom hair be nice to have as a trophy?_ **

**_This world is kind, kinder than most, but Dragons care not for kindness or morality._ **

**_Lady Luck is kind, but..._ **

**_She is harshest in ways once unimaginable.)_ **

 

\---------

 

She is taken from her Biggest Brother when they are mere hours away from docking at Nido del Drago. She is taken by a man with funny looking clothes that are so tacky looking it _hurts_. She is taken and _somehow_ her oldest Brother does nothing to stop it. 

It stings, sure, but Pero-bro _(-another nickname)_ must have had his reasons. The people guarding the something something important and illusty...illustrean.. _.illustreous_ 'Dragon' were...pretty mean looking, honestly. 

But they are definitely not as mean as the people she was taken to. They call her names, take her food, push and shove her around, give her _orders_ like she-like she's some _dog!_

But she _isn't_. 

So. She fights. Fights with all her might because she is not a _toy_ , not something to be _played with_ and twisted and pushed around and dumped. She is a _Charlotte_ , her mother's daughter, and she is not a _play thing_. 

The fat and idiotic man that demands she call him 'Master' thinks otherwise. 

She finds it surprising he can think at all, with the bubble looking thing on his head and the fact he _talks so much._ His oxygen should have run out years ago. 

She tries, again and again, to run away and escape, but they finally just put a weird looking metal thing on her neck and it burns when she 'steps out of bounds'. She hates it. 

Her birthday passes. 

Nothing ever gets better. 

**_(Months later, when Darling finally snaps and shoves and hits and punches, when her young knuckles are bruised and cracked and she is tired, snot and tears running down her face, the snivelling Dragon takes one look at her and says_ **

**_'Take her to the pound'._ **

**_It takes years before she finally understands the meaning of that. After all the concussions and slow fractures and broken bones, lacerations and aching burn scars and bullet wounds, clarity comes to her._ **

**_Clarity comes to her one night and she is overtaken by humiliation, sadness and fear and white hot anger.  She isn't the smartest, but she is allowed to read and be taught and she knows what they think she is._ **

**_They think she is a dog, with a collar on her neck, orders to listen to, and even though she has tried before to escape she always fails._ **

**_But not this time._ **

**_Blood and disgusting gore, loud and messy, gunshots and cracking and the others come with her because they have nowhere else to go. She kills the man who took her, shoots his sons and strangles his daughter, and she steals a ship with a crew of Dogs, just like her._ **

**_It takes two years before she arrives at the island her family calls home, two years of searching leads and reading news and looking at Bounty posters, and hoping beyond all hope. Her crew stays with her, branded as she is, and they are family as well._ **

**_She returns home on her birthday, though she does not know this at the time, and she points a minutely shaking gun at her oldest Brother and says_ **

**_'Dragons are worthless, Pero-bro'.)_ **

 

 

\---------

 

Charlotte Darling, 26th child, 10th daughter, exactly 17 years of age, with shaky hands and bloody bullets, comes home on her birthday with a brand on her back and a 90,590,000 beri bounty and the moniker 'Branded Dog Darling'. The exact same amount as her brother, Charlotte Donavel, who has the moniker of 'Conman Donny'.

She hugs Katakuri when she sees him, and he smiles a toothy smile and messes up her hair. She gets 17 seastone bullets as a birthday gift. 

Her mother, guilty and angry at the World Government, at herself, hands the set of twins two devil fruits as a belated birthday gift.

They pick them up, raise them to their mouths, and switch the fruits at the last second. Darling's eyes sharpen, Donavel says the fruit tastes _sweet_ of all things, and Charlotte Linlin laughs and laughs and _laughs_.

.....These are the first birthday gifts in a very long time that Charlotte Darling actually _enjoys_. 

 

 

The bullets were...they were nice.

 

 

The fruit still tasted like shit though. 


	4. Just-A-Bit-Darker AU.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whenever I'm writing one of the bigger chapters, expect a few short stories scattered here and there! 
> 
> Just a bit darker AU, where the family dynamic is as twisted as the one in the series, instead of being happier and lighter as in the AU.
> 
> Starring Darling and her much more violent tendencies. Inspired from the 'original' drafts of a couple of chapters.

_Just-a-bit-darker AU._

 

"You're showing weakness," Brother Katakuri says, all stiff posture and sharp red eyes and **_DISSAPOINTMENT_** so clear it almost hurts. But he's not Charlotte LinLin, he'll never be Charlotte LinLin, so she laughs and laughs and laughs and executes an entire island's worth of people who didn't listen to Mama, just like a good little dog.

'Who's weak now, Brother Dearest', she wants to say, but Big Brother Katakuri, _Perfect_ _Charlotte_ Katakuri, _Sweet Commander_ Katakuri is already gone. She's fine with that. She has more things she needs to do, has more worthless people she needs to kill, has guns to painstakingly reload and wounds that need bandaging. Some days, _most_ days, the weight of it all makes her feel like she will be crushed, her bones breaking and her body bleeding.

But she thinks about gouging out her Biggest Brother's eyes, thinks about taking his sight forever with her ability even if it means she won't see with her own vision, and she thinks with that idea she'll make it.

She grins like a madman, sharp teeth bloody and fingers twitching for a trigger, and her siblings hide their fear as they go about their day.

Charlotte LinLin, watching with amusement, just laughs.

Darling is getting good at hiding the flinch.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this small bit for an AU of...this AU! I MIGHT double update today with a short story starring Donavel! Let me know if you'd be into that please! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a great day!


	5. I'm not a saint, but I ain't a Sinner. Chp4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once his sister is stolen by a fake and useless Dragon, Donavel says to himself 'If they got to take her, if they got to take the person that meant everything to me, then I get to take and take and take and nothing they do can stop me.'
> 
> So he does. He takes. But killing has always disgusted him somewhat, has always made his stomach lurch, so he only takes the lives of those he believes to be worthy of it. If he happens to kill any person who reminds him of the one who took his dearest twin, then that is coincidence. 
> 
> Purely, simply coincidence.
> 
> [Apologies if this summary doesn't quite fit the story. I had trouble with it, to say the least. Enjoy this official chapter!]

It was a well known fact that Charlotte Donavel liked to take things.

He'd take all sorts of things really...favours, nice jewelry, money, good weapons, gorgeous clothes, _power_. But the one thing, possibly the _only_ thing that Donavel wouldn't take with his usual careless regard was the lives of the living.

So delicate, they are. All different types of lives. Sad ones, happy ones, long and short ones, angry-and-hurt filled ones. The souls of others that are living have always interested him, have always inspired a sort of endless empathy and sympathy that nothing else really _has_. He'd take people in if they wished it, regardless of history, give them a place in Lucky Aisles, take their hurt and pain and replace it with something worth living.

In the end, when some of them tried to kill him _(-and they did, some always did-),_ it would feel like shards of glass shooting into his heart and it would break him when he had to kill them. But he'd always take people in. It was a part of him he couldn't shake, that empathy, and he finds that he doesn't want to stop.

...But for people like _this_ , with morals and ethics gone and greed reaching farther than his own in much darker ways, he finds his empathy running dryer than Alabasta. Chains and collars in unlit cells, bloody whips and hangings in the streets, yellings and preaching of a madman in black robes wearing an ornate crown he has no business wearing.

He has never liked killing people. He never _will_ like it. But for these sorts of people, these sorts of _things_ , he will always make an exception.

The people who suffer from it with brands on their backs and tears running down their gaunt faces _(-not unlike his sister so long ago, though without the tears and with more scars and twitching-)_ look at him with stars in their once dead eyes. They call him a _hero_ , laud him with cheers, and he chews on his toothpick harder than usual and brings them aboard his ship with a gentle smile.

　

_(He will never like killing. He will never like the bloodshed involved with this sort of business. But killing people who think themselves above the souls of others, who look down upon the misfortuned with a sick sort of gleam in their eyes, it brings him a sort of glee that even money and power cannot._

_He's not sure if that's a good thing.)_


	6. Extra: Darling's Devil Fruit: Me-Me no Mi!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The devil fruits that Darling and Donavel switched at the last second! They were hinted at in chapter 3, near the end, but never properly explained. Well, since my creativity is dulling at the moment, here they are! 
> 
> Donavel's fruit will be coming soon!

Charlotte Darling's Devil Fruit: the Eye Eye fruit!

\-------

Name- Eye-Eye fruit(Me-Me no mi. 'Me' as in japanese 'Me', which means Eye according to google translate. Kanji: 眼. Forgive me for any mistakes or translation errors.)

Type/Class of Fruit- Paramecia. 

Awakened Devil Fruit- Not as of yet, since the story is happening atleast a decade before Canon events happen, but...we'll see*.

How it works- The fruit has 3 'major powers': the user of the fruit can sprout multiple eyes on their body, 'borrow' the eyes of someone else, and create eyes.

To sprout eyes, you simply need to imagine a place where they can go, and there they are! To use them is another matter entirely. You can either switch between sets of eyes which is the easier option, or use all of what you have in a way I can only describe as having an enhanced set of Compound Eyes(like a Fly), which shows all perspectives. The first one is fine and doesn't do any damage, but the second option induces major migraines, nosebleeds, and ache in eyes if used too much! Oh no! Only for the use of the paranoid-hearted!

The second 'major power' of the fruit is the ability to borrow(-or steal-) someone else's eyesight! It requires the user to look their opponent in the eyes, and some slight concentration to actually project their power. Once a link is established, the user of the fruit can take control of that persons sight, which means they are blind! The drawbacks of this are that the power is difficult to use correctly, as it can be disorienting and confusing and can even make it harder to win a fight. Keen awareness of one's surroundings are required for this power to work properly. 

The third, and perhaps most interesting 'major power', is the ability to grow eyes. The user can sprout eyes on the palms of their hands, pluck the eyes from the palm, and stick them somewhere. This is a combination of the first two powers. They can be used as a form of surveillance, a disgusting but cool party trick, and a way to gather information. The user can switch between 'Eye-See-All's the same way they can switch between the eyes on their body, with the drawback being that the 'Eye-see-All's depend on a mental link to keep them from degrading. There is also a limit to how many you can make that depends on how many eyes you have on your person. The current limit for Darling is 16, with 4 being on her person at all times. Eyes are subject to degradation if not used for awhile, as well as simply dissolving when the mental link is gone. Relies heavily on strength of mind.

Side Effects of the Fruit- Amazing long range vision/farsightedness, Moderate Night vision, Enhanced hearing, Extreme sensitivity to bright lights, Extreme attention to detail.

Previous Users(Now deceased)- Unknown Pirate Captain, Vue Mauvaise(Marine Sniper), Debole Mente(Father of Charlotte Darling and Charlotte Donavel).

[[*Chapter 1 and 2 contain details about the world and story that don't quite fit in with the narrative I want. Consider them still canon, but minor details and character personalities are subject to change.]]

\--------

Move List(Currently used by Darling, on a scale of Easy, Difficult, and Hard to use)-

'Occhio Vedi Tutto'/Eye see Everything- Activates Compound Eyes and gets a 360 degree view of everything. Difficult to use. 

'Vista Rubata'/Stolen View- Steals an opponents sight by seeing through theirs. Renders opponent blind. Difficult to use.

'Nuova Vista'/New View- Sprouts eyes on body. Easy to use. 

'Vista Successiva'/Next View- Switches between sets of eyes on body. Easy to use.

'Vedi Cose Nuove'/See New Things- Creates an Eye-See-All, a pirate-era camera. Difficult to use.

'Immagine Successiva'/Next Image- Switches between different Eye-See-All's. Easy to use.

'Fammi Vedere Tutto'/Show Me Everything- Activates long range vision. Able to see through dust and smoke. Easy to use.

'Schiva il Futuro'/Dodge The Future- Uses Observation Haki and devil fruit to see or anticipate an opponents next move. Easy/Difficult to use.

[[List is subject to change.]]

\----------

And that is it, Or atleast i hope it is. If you have any questions about the fruit, please feel free to ask!

Since my creativity is running dry, please feel free to request stories, drabbles, etc. Relating to Donavel or Darling, or even just questions about the world and characters!

Addio Per Ora!~


End file.
